Steven Discovers His True Self And Connie Already Knows About It
by silkflower
Summary: Steven discovers his true self and Connie already knows about it. ... They bond as they go over traumatic experiences in their lifetimes, and end up getting a little too close... But they realize they love each other, and so the connection they share through it is a beautiful, heartfelt romance.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"Hi, my name is Steven. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"I am in love with this girl, Connie. She's beautiful, and everyhting I ever desired in women. She has long, silky caramel hair and skin and beautiful sparkling yellow eyes that shine through her glasses in a light way./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"She just came to my house to watch movies because her parents are working hard and neglected her. She is abused. I held her hand as she cried on my shoulder about how horrible her legal guardians are to her. They hardly ever talk to her like she doesn't exist and she's lonely./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"After we ate noodles for dinner we sat on my bed and snuggled under the blanket to watch Con Air, our favorite movie from Homestuck. We drank Faygo and slurped until we were raw./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"At the scary scene, she jumps and snuggles closer to me. Connie snuggles closer to me under the blanket. Her arms is warm and sweaty, just how I like it. I tell her, Connie! Let's play!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"Connie jumps, startled at the suggestion. P-play what? she asks, stutteringly. I say you know and wink and she blushes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"We crawl under the blankets, how can i live without you playing in the back. on the tv. She pulls off her clothes but i stop her, and i say wait. she looks confused and lustfully gazed at me. i told her i was looking for something… a little different. she looks surprised. i say lets play where i can't move my hands connie and then you do what you want to do to me. she blushes like crazy and i nod encouragingly as she turns scarlet like her eyes. she pulls out the ropes and the fluffy pink chains that are hidden in lion and starts to put them on me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"They wrap around my hand and arms and tighten like my dick. I feel her caressing me as the light of nick cage's face illiuminates us. she grabs the remote seductively and hits the switch, plunging us into darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"My inner lantern flickers on./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"Connie pulls a blindfold over my eyes and starts to kiss me. I feel her warm saliva pour into my mouth. He tongue enters me… and i let it. i give her the dominition. she pulls me closer and starts to rub her thing against my leg, and she moans softly, making my hard on grow hard with pleasure./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"I whimper into her mouth and she gasps with ecstasy. we're so turned on that we start dry humping each other. she pushed against my leg and starts to scream. im glad i can pleasure her… because i don't actually have a dick./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"i have a vagina because i'm born a girl./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"i have to tell her before its too late. Connie i say. she looks at me. what? i tell her the truth. she starts to giggle. i know, she says. i saw you changing. Stevenette. But i'm a boy, you say. she nods. I know she says. she starts singing saw ur boobs and i chuckle and try to playfully hit her but my hands are tied down to my head./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"She picks the remote back up and says don't worry i've tried this before"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"i gasp as she pulls my panties down and thrusts it inside of me. i feel the buttons pushing my buttons./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"She pushes it in and out and i cry because of so much pleasure and excitement. i feel my erection growing bigger./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"It bulges out and she looks at it surprised. You're so bigg she says!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"yeah, i'm like 14 inches! when i'm erect./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"she nods in approval, and pulls the remote out. then she sits and places herself on my dick and slides in and out of me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"we keep going until i feel a warm sensation poor into me and she pulls off my blindfold to look into my eyes. her beautiful orange orbs glow in the dark. her indian complexion glows so bright and its warm./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: left;"It is ecstatically ecstacy and we moan and i hear pearl coming in the house and we quickly pull our clothes on, giggling. let's do it again sometimes, I said, whispering. pearl looks up. "Do what?' she asks, and I say "u know." and wink. and she blushes./p 


End file.
